Augmented reality generally refers to a field in computer technology that relates to combining computer-generated information and real-world information, which typically involves overlaying virtual imagery over real-world imagery. For example, many television sports broadcasts now incorporate augmented reality applications to superimpose or otherwise overlay virtual images over real-world game action to provide viewers information about the broadcast or otherwise enhance the viewer experience (e.g., football broadcasts often superimpose a virtual “first down” marker to show the distance that the offense has to cover to continue a current drive, baseball broadcasts often superimpose a virtual “strike zone” marker to indicate whether a certain pitch was a ball or strike, etc.).